


Locked on the Side of the Devils

by sierra_roe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bored Sherlock Holmes, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Slut, Dom Jim Moriarty, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slut Sherlock, Spanking, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Threesome - M/M/M, clothed top nude bottom, male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: It turns out that the one way to get Sherlock to finally be interested in sex is to tell him he's not allowed to have it... not without Moriarty's permission at least.“And how is my little princess?” Moriarty asks as he prances into the flat at Baker Street, wearing a light gray suit. “And your pet doctor is here today too! This shall be fun, shan’t it? But, my darling, it looks like we have a wee problem. You aren’t properly attired for me.” His eyes rake over Sherlock, who’s wearing his customary slim tailored black suit.Sherlock’s eyes dart between him and John. “It wasn’t – it’s just that John doesn’t normally see me like this…““Well, there’s a first time for everything now, isn’t there?” Moriarty responds brightly, plopping himself down on the couch at a jaunty angle and looking expectantly to Sherlock.----☞ Warning: pure filth. It starts out like Johnlock, but don't be bamboozled, this is some dirty Sheriarty kinky smut at its heart. Featuring: Sherlock in a cock cage, Sherlock fucking John, Moriarty domming Sherlock, and all of them in a threesome.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Locked on the Side of the Devils

John first noticed that something odd was going on when Sherlock was on his phone more than usual, texting someone, nearly every day. John was on his laptop, doing some writing, and he looked up to see Sherlock staring at him. When their eyes met, Sherlock quickly looked away and went back to typing on his phone. John’s eyes narrowed slightly, but he went back to his laptop. He didn’t think too much of it at the time. Sherlock was a man of many strange habits, so staring at John wasn’t quite so out of the ordinary as some of the things he did. 

But then John noticed it again, later, in the kitchen. He was preparing some food, and turned around to reach into the cabinet, and suddenly Sherlock was there, looking at him with an appraising look that evaporated as soon as John saw it. Sherlock turned on his heel and left the kitchen, still texting. 

John couldn’t tell if he was imagining it, but he started to sense a different energy emanating from Sherlock, a type of feeling that was different from his normal intellectual intensity. The new energy was more raw, more primal. 

He finally knew he wasn’t imagining it the day that Sherlock looked him in the eye and said, “John, you’re attracted to me, aren’t you?”

John swallowed hard and hesitated before replying “I didn’t think you knew... you always seemed so uninterested in that kind of thing.”

“Don’t be ridiculous John, of course I noticed. It’s written right on your face when you look at me, the dilated pupils, the motion of your eyes, your lips. I’d be blind not to notice”

John drew a sharp intake of breath and looked down, unsure what to say. Sherlock never brought things up without a reason, so…

John’s questions were answered when Sherlock closed the distance between them and placed his hands on John’s lower back. He pulled John towards him, pressing their hips together. Reaching a hand up to John’s chin and looking into his eyes, he paused briefly, then pulled him into a kiss. Sherlock’s kiss was rough and unpracticed, but what he lacked in technique he made up for in passion. 

After a few moments of kissing that took John’s breath away, Sherlock pulled back and said abruptly, “Anal.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Anal intercourse. Do you enjoy receiving it?”

Shocked, John's eyes went wide. He nodded enthusiastically in response, unable to get any words out.

The fucking was rough, almost rushed. Sherlock pushed him down onto John's bed, hands hungry, like he couldn’t get enough of John, of his body, his ass. John, who’d been waiting for this moment for years, didn't mind at all that Sherlock clearly wanted to get to the good stuff right away.

“Lube. Bedside table.” John gasped, and Sherlock fumbled it out of the drawer. For a second, John worried that Sherlock was too horny for common sense to prevail, but Sherlock managed to get them both well lubed up, before slowly working his cock into John’s ass. Once inside, he began to fuck John, starting slow but speeding up to a firm pace as John relaxed around him. It wasn’t not a long fucking, or a romantic one, and Sherlock came quickly, but John didn’t care. The excitement of finally being with Sherlock brought John over the edge quickly as well. 

After recovering for a moment, Sherlock said “I’m going to shower. I need to get back to work on this case,” and unceremoniously left John’s bedroom. John was left alone, in a mild state of shock. 

John wasn’t sure if he could expect more from Sherlock, and he was too afraid to ask. He wouldn’t put it past the man for it to be a one time occurrence, something prompted by intellectual curiosity, or research for a case, or something else of the sort that would make perfect sense to Sherlock and no one else. So he didn’t say anything about it, didn’t acknowledge that anything had changed between them, waiting for Sherlock to take the lead on whatever came next.

For the next few days, Sherlock seemed to return to normal, working on their current case, only discussing business with John. But then, some days later, John sensed Sherlock’s energy changing again. It came at a lull in their caseload, when nothing interesting was coming in, and Sherlock was moodily rejecting all the potential clients who walked through their door. Just as before, he seemed to get lost in his phone, spending nearly all day laying around on the couch texting someone, pausing only to shoot John distractingly smoldering glances once in a while. Then finally, it seemed to come to a head, and without any action needed on John’s part, he found himself being pushed down onto the couch, with Sherlock’s hands fumbling down his pants again. To John’s delight, these encounters started to happen more regularly over time, always with Sherlock initiating, always preceded by a bout of texting and meaningful glances. Always anal, nothing else, with Sherlock departing immediately afterwards. 

Until, one day, when Sherlock was getting out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, John felt confident enough to ambush him with a kiss. Sherlock kissed him back, but with less passion than usual, seeming a little conflicted. John dropped his hands lower and pulled Sherlock’s hips against his, loosening the towel in the process. 

“John, what are you –“ the towel slipped off, with Sherlock attempting to grab it and missing. 

John looked down, “Is that… a cock cage?” he asked. Around Sherlock’s penis was fastened a metal device made of silver rings that encircled his cock, keeping it down and out of the way, preventing an erection. Another ring ran around his balls, and there was a small padlock keeping the whole contraption in place. 

Sherlock pursed his lips together and pulled his towel back around himself without saying anything. 

“Why do you have that on?”

Sherlock sighed. “Well, I was hoping not to have this discussion with you, but I’m wearing it ... because of Moriarty.”

Confusion passed over John's face as he tried to put the pieces together. “You mean… you agreed to this didn’t you? Sure, it’s a locked cage, but you’re clever. You’d be out of that thing in two seconds if you really wanted. You want to be in there. You... like it.”

“Beating me at my own game now, are we, Doctor Watson. Quite the deduction.” Sherlock said dryly. “Yes, this is clearly,” he sighed, “consensual.”

“So… Moriarty is the one you’ve been texting this whole time then.”

“It’s an arrangement we have. He… he said I was allowed to fuck you, only when he said so, and nothing else, not unless he’s present. So that was it. I hope you’re not angry with me, John.”

“No. But I want to see it in person."

* * *

“And how is my little princess?” Moriarty asks as he prances into the flat at Baker Street, wearing a light gray suit. “And your pet doctor is here today too! This shall be fun, shan’t it? But, my darling, it looks like we have a wee problem. You aren’t properly attired for me.” His eyes rake over Sherlock, who’s wearing his customary slim tailored black suit. 

Sherlock’s eyes dart between him and John. “It wasn’t – it’s just that John doesn’t normally see me like this..."

“Well, there’s a first time for everything now, isn’t there?” Moriarty responds brightly, plopping himself down on the couch at a jaunty angle and looking expectantly to Sherlock.

With an intake of breath, and glancing again at John, Sherlock begins to strip off his clothes. John is surprised to see that when he gets down to his undergarments, it’s not the briefs he was expecting, but instead a pale pink lace thong. He can see the outline of the cock cage through it. Sherlock stands there, in front of the two clothed men, wearing only the panties, looking to Moriarty.

Moriarty pats his lap, and Sherlock somewhat reluctantly drapes himself over it. John wonders what the two of them are like in private. How much of the reluctance is due to his presence?

Moriarty strokes a hand over Sherlock's pale ass cheeks. “Time to get these nice and red, I think.”

Sherlock gasps as Moriarty’s hand comes down firmly on his ass, cracking the air with the sound. He squirms on Moriarty’s lap as he continues the spanking, rocking his hips, trying unsuccessfully to get some stimulation out of the feeling of his caged cock pressing up against Moriarty’s leg. 

“Someone’s a horny boy today, I see.” Moriarty pushes Sherlock’s legs apart and reaches between them to lightly run his fingers over Sherlock’s balls and stroke his inner thighs. “But I don’t think I’m going to let you do anything about it today. I think that today, you’re just going to take what I give you.” He tightens his fist in Sherlock’s hair and bends to hiss into his ear, “And you’re going to like it.”

Sherlock lets out a sound, something between moan and shudder. 

Grabbing the thong, Moriarty pulls it tight against Sherlock’s asshole. Sherlock gasps raggedly and rocks his hips up and back, leaning into the friction. 

“Next time, my darling, I’ll expect you to have this in when I arrive,” Moriarty says, reaching into his pocket and removing a jeweled butt plug. “Open up.” 

Obediently, Sherlock opens his mouth and Moriarty pushes in the plug. “That’s right. Get that nice and wet.” When the plug is coated with spit to his liking, he pulls it out, and pushing Sherlock’s thong to the side, begins to tease his hole with it. He slowly pushes it inside of Sherlock and snaps the thong back into place. “That will do nicely. Now there’s only one more hole that needs filling.” Moriarty raises his eyes to John, who is still seated in the corner. “Doctor Watson, your cock, if you please. On your knees, Holmes."

“Ooh, and he’s a big boy,” Moriarty is delighted as John gets his cock out of his trousers. It’s hard, of course. 

Expectantly, Sherlock turns on his knees towards John, and reaches towards him. 

“Uh uh uh,” Moriarty admonishes him, slipping a hand around his throat. “I hope you didn’t think I was just going to let you get what you wanted so easily. I know you’re dying to have his fat cock in that pretty mouth of yours. But I don’t think I’m going to let you do that. You’ll sit here and watch instead. Maybe pick up a few pointers.”

Moriarty stands and gives John a light push on the shoulders, sending him backwards into the armchair. Sinking down between his knees, he takes John’s cock deep into his mouth and begins to move his head back and forth. John gasps. He’s never had a blowjob like this before. Looking over to Sherlock, he sees his face marred with some combination of jealousy and lust and some other emotion John can’t quite name. Sherlock, still kneeling on the floor, begins to inch his hand towards his caged cock. Moriarty, still moving his head back and forth, somehow seems to sense what’s happening behind him, because he pulls off John and turns suddenly and slaps Sherlock’s hand away from himself. “I don’t remember saying you could do that.” He steps up to him, grasping Sherlock's hand and stretching it away from his body, and holding his jaw firmly in the other. His erection bulges clearly beneath his trousers, inches from Sherlock’s face. “Now, you know my inclination is to punish that… but I can see what a horny boy you’ve turned into. Maybe you’d like to make it up to me.”

Moriarty settles back down on the couch and unzips, releasing his hard cock. “Now, you know the rules. I can’t have all these pretty holes of yours open like this.” he runs his finger over Sherlock’s lips. “A gag, for now, I think. And if you’re good, maybe I’ll take it out later and let you suck John’s cock to finish him off.” He reaches into his bag and produces a ball gag, which he slips into Sherlock’s willing mouth and buckles behind his head. “Now, why don’t you show me how much you deserve to get that cock in your mouth. You knew I’d make you work for it, didn't you?” He slips the pink panties down and off Sherlock’s hips, and begins to play with the butt plug, pushing it around in circles and teasing it in and out, before finally pulling it all the way out and applying some lube to Sherlock's asshole. Sherlock’s face is slightly glazed over, and he’s not bothering to wipe away the drool that’s leaking out around the bottom of the ball gag. He straddles Moriarty’s legs and lowers himself down onto his cock. “That’s my boy. You can’t get enough of this dick, now can you?” Sherlock slides down onto his cock and begins to ride him. His caged cock bounces up and down uselessly as he rides Moriarty, who runs his hands over the other man’s slim chest and torso, occasionally dipping his hands lower to tease him through the cock cage. Sherlock moans as Moriarty delicately rubs the tip of his straining cock, which is leaking copious amounts of precum. Now and again Moriarty gives his ass a few slaps, to encourage him to move faster. Suddenly he grips Sherlock’s hips and holds him in place as he fucks him hard, coming inside his ass. 

“One in, one out.” He says as he removes his cock and replaces the butt plug, holding his cum in place. “And now, since you’ve been such a good boy for me, I’m going to let you have that treat you want. But only if you remember that I own all your holes.” He pats Sherlock’s ass fondly. Removing the gag, he runs his fingers around Sherlock’s lips, dipping them in, fucking his mouth with his fingers. “You know, for so long I thought I wanted to destroy you, but this, this is so much sweeter.”

Moriarty pushes Sherlock forward onto John’s cock, with one hand on the back of his head. “Isn’t it funny, that before you met me, you thought you weren’t interested in sex? And now that I’ve locked you up, it’s the single thing you can’t get out of your tiny little mind? And you know there’s nothing I love better than getting inside your head, as well as your mouth and ass of course."

He begins to rock Sherlock’s head back and forth on John’s cock. With his other hand, he massages Sherlock’s cheeks, feeling John’s cock slide in and out of his mouth. "And you still manage to surprise me sometimes. That’s why I keep you around. Just when I think I’ve really cracked your mind, you come back with something like this. You and John, I never thought I’d see the day. Just think, I’m the one who made all those rumors come true. And all it took was a bit of metal around your prick and some dirty texting. And I think you like it too, how you’re even surprising yourself. The final mystery for Sherlock Holmes, his own sexuality.”

With a gasp, John begins to come in Sherlock’s mouth, shooting his load into the back of his throat. 

“There we go, swallow that all down, like the good slut that you are.”

Sherlock wipes his mouth off somewhat shakily. “Thank you,” he murmurs, not looking up. 

“My god, you are so sexy like this, my darling,” Moriarty says, bending to kiss him. “You did such a good job of riding me, I think I’ll let you out of that cage for a bit this week. But not for too long, I wouldn’t want you to think you’re the one in charge here."

Moriarty gathers up his things. “Until next time, lads!” he says with a wink, and departs 221B Baker Street.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom! Hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
